


Constantine Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta, headcanons, is that i get to write my own version of it, the beauty of a short-lived show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are just a bunch of headcanons for Chas/John.





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunch of notes of my Constantine headcanons. Some of them were created by other people and I have appropriated them, but most of them are mine. 
> 
> I haven't finished watching Legends of Tomorrow because, well, it sucks now that it's a comedy. But I have watched enough to know about Desmond. I ignore everything that happened after Legends of Tomorrow S03E07.
> 
> I swear this is not an excuse for a half-assed story. I will explore these headcanons when I have the time and no writer's block to ruin me.

When John met Chas, Chas had long hair. He was an American man in his early twenties who had an uncle living in Britain, and he left the States to visit him and work for a while. The long hair came from an act of defiance against his mother — and the truth behind the trip is that Chas wanted to get away from her.

John was playing with the Membrane at this shitty nightclub, and Chas was a bouncer there. They first met after the concert, when John's band started destroying the nightclub's sound equipment. Chas grabbed John to get him away from the stage, and John, kicking and screaming, tried to get away from him. He managed to land a punch on Chas’ stomach, which Chas didn't really felt.

Afterwards, when the nightclub's owner threw John and the lads out of the place, John went for a smoke in the alley. There, he met Chas for the second time. They shared cigarrettes and terrible whiskey. When John was nearly convincing Chas to come with him to “the hotel” (one of the boys’ flat), Gary found them and told John they had to go.

When they met for the third time, Chas was laughing with a girl in his arms. John asked him if he wanted to be a roadie to the Membrane — and a guide, since they knew jackall about finding themselves in America. Chas accepted.

One day, John showed up drunk at Chas' place. Although very drunk and running over the words, he told Chas that he felt anything close to attraction to him, and would very much like to date him. He kissed a very confused Chas and dropped asleep on the bed. Chas thought about talking to him about that the next day, but John didn't even know what had happened last night. But that stuck with Chas.

After John got too involved with magic, the Membrane broke up and Chas went back to America.

* * *

Chas and Renee married each other because of Geraldine. Maybe they loved each other at that time, but that became a lie when John started to show up. Renee was jealous of the way Chas treated him, of the way he smiled when he was with John. He never smiled like that when he was with her.

Sometimes Chas would leave the “house of torment” — what he called his marriage — to visit John in England. They would drink, and fuck the same women — sometimes at the same time — and watch "actual football”, even though John couldn’t care less about football. Sometimes they would go on missions. In one of these escapades, Chas didn't find John in London for whatever reason. He felt almost desolated and finally noticed that something was different in the way he felt about John.

When Chas started going to missions with John and not showing up for important dates, Renee filed for divorce. More than hating John, Renee hated how alive Chas was with him. She knew he was in love with John long before he realized that.

* * *

Newcastle happened.

Chas would visit John in Ravenscar and take home-baked sweets with him. John never told him that, but it was those sweets that kept his interest in life during those months.

* * *

After the last episode of _Constantine_ , John saw Zed kissing Corrigan and Chas kissing Renee. Although he didn't want to continue with the “we all get along fine and I’m not pining for these two” show, he kept doing it for the missions. Apocalypse thwarted, John fled, leaving the team on their own. No phone, no address, nothing.

Enter the Legends.

* * *

After the Desmond's death, John realized the only person that could be by his side and not die horribly and definitely was Chas. He went to New York, hoping to find Chas living a happy life with Renee and Geraldine, and was surprised to know that Chas was actually tending to the mill house in Atlanta on his own. Zed had resumed the missions, and was traveling the world with the Green Spectre/Jim Corrigan to prevent another apocalypse.

Chas, despite not knowing exactly who had died, took care of John. They spent weeks locked inside the mill house, just the two of them, and on one of those days, John told Chas what had happened. Boyfriend. Demon. Demon-boyfriend. Horrible, horrible death. Chas comforted John, and that was when their first proper kiss happened.

After that, it still took a while for them to actually be together. But eventually it happened.

And, eventually, upon Chas’ last death by the claws of Nergal — because John was still hellbound in getting Astra out of hell —, John realized that there was no person in the world that could be by his side.


	2. Love, sex and kinky stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes into consideration some of the relationships John had in _Hellbalzer_ and _Justice League Dark_.

John is bisexual. We all know that, he doesn’t hide it. We also know that he is terrible at commitment. The truth is, however, that he  _ wants _ commitment but is too afraid to do it. He is afraid because he doesn’t want to be abandoned or worse: watch the ones he love die. Every time he tried the commitment thing, something bad happened: boyfriend turned into evil warlock because he was jealous of the way John treated their girlfriend (Nick Necro and Zatanna), girlfriend left his life after receiving death threats and getting almost tortured because of John (Kit Ryan), boyfriend turned into demon (Desmond), not to mention everyone else who died for some reason involving him, or that abandoned him because he isn’t the most present of people: always traveling, and also emotionally distant. 

To everyone who doesn’t really know John, the best kind of relationship for him is a casual one.

* * *

Chas thought he was straight until his early 30s, when he realized what he felt about John. John was the first man with whom he fell in love, and Renee was the first woman. Chas is demisexual/demiromantic, someone who needs a deep bond with the other person in order to feel attraction and/or fall in love with. Chas doesn’t really label himself, though, he only knows that he isn’t capable of getting into a casual relationship and that’s fine.

Chas isn’t the most romantic of guys. He tried being romantic to Renee once, and that ended in a fight - he got the wrong flowers and she got mad. When he’s with John, Chas knows to respect John’s strange limits: he likes a bit of distance sometimes, and other times he wants to cuddle (or have sex) all day long.

The main difference between John and Renee is that with John, Chas feels more comfortable. He feels like he doesn’t have to hide his darker thoughts or his less common desires. When he thinks of what he feels for John, he thinks of a hurricane. Renee was rain for a while, and then nothing at all.

* * *

One would think John and Chas’ relationship is a “top/bottom” vanilla one. It isn’t.

Yes, John usually likes to bottom because: 1) Chas’s got a thick cock; 2) He is a bit lazy – even when he is with women, he likes to lie down and let them do all the work.

But sometimes Chas bottoms. He likes having John’s cock inside him, and he knows that when John tops, he is patient and caring because he wants Chas to feel comfortable.

Sometimes they like to to it slow. Not in the beginning, though: in the beginning it was all messy and anxious, as if they were afraid of losing each other. When they realized they had time, they stopped being anxious.

* * *

John likes Chas’s hands and everything he does with them. Sometimes just seeing Chas cooking gets him turned on. He likes to suck on his fingers when they have sex, and generally feel the weight of them on his body.

Chas likes John’s scent – although is not something he can touch – and John’s torso, because that’s where John is most sensitive.

* * *

Things they like to do more than they let each other know:

Chas likes giving blowjobs;

John likes to do it slow and in missionary position.

* * *

The first one to get kinky wasn’t John. It was Chas.

It was a day like any other. John was doing annoying things with his hands, and when Chas asked him to stop, he said “well, I guess you will have to tie me up, then”. And Chas did, with John’s own trenchcoat. Seeing John tied up and on his knees made Chas realize that he would like to see him that way more often. They struggled with that, though, because of all the triggers involved in being tied up. When John realized it was as much as a trust exercise to Chas as it was to him, they managed to do it.

The spanking happened naturally after that.

Chas’s main kink is edging. Sometimes they do it with his hands tied up – he gets handsy when he’s desperate.

They tried the whole daddy thing for a while, but it didn’t work because Chas wouldn’t stop laughing.

* * *

Chas’ safe word: Carnation.

John’s safe word: Pineapple.


End file.
